explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
BaconCrafter
'BaconCrafter '''is a reappearing pro in ExplodingTNT's videos. Appearance BaconCrafter's appearance resembles that of an old man. His face is covered in wrinkles, and he also has a mustache. His body is wrinkled and hairy. He doesn't wear any clothes except a white apron that covers his crotch. His skin color is brownish-white, tanned. Personality BaconCrafter is a pro. He enjoys teasing, making fun of, and killing noobs and unexperienced players. However, he is not exactly clever, as he isn't able to read. He often brags a lot and tries to control other pros. He enjoys going into PvP arenas and killing unarmored players theory for fun. He often gets pranked by Pink Sheep and killed by higher entities like Herobrine. His plans also go horribly wrong most of the times. Appearances ''BaconCrafter made many appearances. Add some if you find any! If Everything was Made of Gold He appears in the last scene in the PvP arena. There is multiple pro's there, hitting eachother constantly. BaconCrafter is standing nearby, talking to himself about how this is never going to end, because everything is Made of gold, which means infinite Golden Apples. BaconCrafter thinks, and then walks away and jumps into a lava pit. Other pros realize what he did: he killed someone - himself. This causes all the pros to rush into the lava pit to become champions If Diamonds and Dirt Switched Places BaconCrafter makes an appearance in this video. He is shown in a PvP arena in full diamond armor, killing amorless noobs. Suddenly, diamonds and dirt swap, and he is left in weak dirt armor. The noobs use this to their advantage and kill him. Then, they run off to eat tacos. If Diamonds and Wood Switched Places BaconCrafter makes an appearance in this video. He is shown in a PvP arena wearing full diamond armor, ready to kill an ugly noob. The noob is crying, but BaconCrafter is ready to kill. Suddenly, diamonds and wood swap, and BaconCrafter is left in wooden armor. The noob uses this to his advantage and lits BaconCrafter on fire. Then, he appears in a furnace as fuel, and BaconCrafter breaks the 4th wall by asking how is this possible and why did ExplodingTNT add this in the video. If Boys Took Over Minecraft He appears in the thumbnail, shooting from two guns. He also appears in the village scene, trying to buy carrots. But villagers threw all carrots away because they thought they are not manly enough. When BaconCrafter tells them that he will kill them all, the villager explodes in rage. If You Couldn't Respawn BaconCrafter makes an appearance in the last scene. He is talking to a few other pros. about how they are a team and must do everything together: kill, fight, sleep (same bed) and how they must share food. Suddenly, one spots a pig. After a while of staring, each one pulls out a sword and they start fighting over the one pig, forgetting their team and just fighting to heal themselves and not die. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Pros